Soap dispensers have been developed that dispense soap. A drawback with the soap dispensers is that after the dispensers have been filled with soap, subsequent users of the dispensers may not be able to determine what type of soap is contained within the dispensers. Further, even if the soap dispensers have a collapsible bag for holding the soap, when the soap is partially removed from the collapsible bag, the bag collapses making any information or text on the bag difficult to read.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a pumping dispenser that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiencies.